Beyond the Barricade
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: Revolutions all start for some reason. They all have something in common, too. The people will feed of the nation's energy. When France gives a lesson to the others thanks to America a few years after World War Two, it sticks with them. After all, is there really a world beyond the barricade that you want to see? Is it worth it? Picture and title reference is from Les Miserables.


**AN: So..I know I shouldn't do this, but I want to. Because I have this idea. I came up with it yesterday and just couldn't make myself write it. Then I got to thinking it through today and decided what I wanted to do with it. **

**I hope you enjoy it. **

_The sound of gunshots filled the air, the smell of the gunpowder was still prominent. Everyone seemed a bit shocked by the outcome. _

_The nation's personification stood looking with the others, amazed at the war that had just broken out for the right of freedom. _

_Haven't I seen this somewhere before? _France thought as he sat with Prussia and America. They were in the middle of a war in America's country against Britian.

America was watching his people silently. They were down and out. He knew it, he could hear them whispering of giving in. They were weak and tired and down in numbers for right now.

France looked between the people and America, only a teen in looks. "Amerique?"

America startled and looked over at France. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you considering giving up on your fight for your people's independence?"France asked.

Prussia glanced over at the two from where he was talking with some of America's people, trying to get them to cheer up a bit.

America looked back to his people before he spoke. "If they don't want to fight, I won't make them."

France smiled faintly. "They want to fight or they wouldn't still be here. They just don't know how. They're not sure if they can. Morale is low, as it always is during times of a war for freedom. But...it's up to you to get them back into spirits, back to believing they can fight and win."

America frowned. "Really?"

France nodded. "Of course. I promise you, if you believe you can win, so will they. I know from experience that they feed off your energy a lot in times like this."he said softly.

America tilted his head. "Really? You've fought for freedom before?"

Prussia half smiled and murmured something to the people he had been speaking with before he spoke up. "Not yet. There's been talk of it in his country recently, though. He's seen others go through revolutions, though, and he's learned from them.

Sure enough, he'd been right, America realized.

A few years later, when he couldn't really help due to his own country only just getting to where the people were okay without people directing them all the time, France wrote to America about his own revolution.

Now, as the meetings after World War Two were really getting started, he brought himself to speak with France about it.

It was during a repreive from the meeting for food and such that he spoke up. Everyone was paying attention to it, because it was a rarity for something like this to be brought up.

"So...your revolution back in the 1700s?"America asked. "Was there anything else you learned?"

France gave a faint smile. "To look towards the future to get through. Think of what could be."he said. "There was something that was said during and after the revolution, you know. They were always talking of how much better things will be once there was true freedom. 'Beyond the barricade, is there a world you long to see?' When I heard that the first time..."

America smiled softly. "Was there?"he asked.

France looked around at the other nations before he grinned and nodded. "Oui."he answered.

This gained a few smiles.

Every now and again, when a war would break out in another country, those helping would repeat what France had told America his people had taken to saying during the French Revolution. And it helped. Quite a bit, by what they saw.

And really, it was a good question. _Is_ there really a world you long to see beyond the barricade, no matter what type of barricade it is?

**So. Yeah. This comes from listening to the Les Miserables soundtrack. Do You Hear The People Sing? I got to see Les Miserables yesterday. This might be extended if you guys want.**


End file.
